Conventionally, semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wafer”) is stuck with a protective sheet for protecting circuit surface thereof, and stuck with a heat sensitive adhesive sheet on the rear surface or front surface thereof.
As a sheet sticking method as described above, the following method is known. That is, using a raw strip sheet in which a strip of sheet such as the protective sheet, an adhesive sheet and the like is temporarily stuck on a strip of release liner, the sheet is peeled off from the release liner, stuck onto a wafer, and then cut off along the periphery of the wafer; thus the sheet is stuck onto the wafer (refer to, for example, patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-257898